Discussion utilisateur:MetOSX
Hey MetOSX, great news! And you're already working hard. So I just want to make this page blue *g* Please just ask me, others of the community support team, or in the Central Wikia's forums, if you need any help. I hope you'll enjoy Wikia :-) Greetings --rieke 23 octobre 2006 à 22:42 (UTC) Salut de Lille !! Salut trator ! Petit coucou de Vincent de chez Nacao Lille ! alias ippopotamo alias Casanova à présent ! mail moi @ darkangelviny@hotmail.com je bosse sur le regroupement de chant de capoeira et de morceau de musique à écouter pour un site que je voulais créer et je me suis souvenu de ton wiki. nous pourrions mettre notre travail en commun si cela te tente. @ très vite ! Axé ! Salut ! Tout d'abord, félicitation pour tes contributions sur la capoeira et l'histoire du groupe Senzala... j'y ai beaucoup appris ! En fait, je laissais juste un petit message parce que ne sais comment on fait pour modifier l'emplacement d'un article... j'aurais voulu changer de place la place de Coxinha pour la mettre dans les contra-mestre... il a eu sa marron il y a quelques semaines! Merci de me tenir au jus ! (ah et au fait, je me suis permis de corriger les deux toris petites fautes d'orthographe qui trainaient) Salut inconnu de Besançon Je te remercie également pour tes contributions, ce site appartient à tous, et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour d'article. Pour modifier le grade de Coxinha, tu dois juste changer la "catégorie" en bas de l'article. Tu effaces la catégorie "Professores" pour mettre "Contra-mestres". Tu peux également changer la couleur de corde en passant ta sourie sur l'icone en forme de pièce de puzzle vert. ++ Trator de lyon. MetOSX juin 24, 2011 à 08:54 (UTC) Pertubado Salut, Je fait un petit tour sur le wiki y a tout plein de trucs c'est sympa !! Bravo pour le travail ! Je me permet de faire quelques modifs (que j'ai pas signer faute de savoir comment on fait). Mais du coup, je voulais élargir l'article "Abada" vers "Uniformes et abadas" pour inclure un certain nombre de choses qui ne sont pas dans l'article et qu'on ne peut pas placer ailleurs (notamment le T-shirt et la question des pieds nus) mais je crois que je peux pas changer le titre. Voila, voila, en esperant que tu passes par ici un de ces 4 :) 90.29.40.210 février 22, 2012 à 20:41 (UTC)Pertubado (GCAC Lyon) PS : je modifie quand même l'article PPS : j'ai fait une grosse modif sur le systeme de grades, j'espere que je suis pas parti trop hors suj' Réponse Salut, je ne suis plus de très près ce wiki mais je suis toujours ravi quand des gens contribuent. Tu es le premier à rédiger un rticle complet depuis longtemps. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu (je suis au boulot) mais si il y a des désaccord, les pages de discussion sont là pour ça. Pour signer, tu dois avoir un compte. Connecte toi sur le Wiki soit, en créant un compte, soit avec un compte FaceBook (bouton en haut à droite). Au pire, on en parle à la prochaine roda, je suis Trator de Senzala Lyon. ++ MetOSX février 23, 2012 à 10:42 (UTC)